


Feelings Over Memories

by Amboseus (MasterOfDisaster)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, No Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, kinda fairy tale-ish, no-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Amboseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny looses his memory of the last four years, but you can't just forget feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story sets place in the middle of the third season and has little spoilers through the whole series, but they're notvery prominent, so it doesn't really give anything away.  
> The time-line around Rachel's and Danny's divorce is a little messed up, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Pacing up and down the waiting room in the hospital Steve glanced to the door every few seconds to see if the doctor finally arrived. On the small table in the middle of the room stood a cup of coffee that Chin and Kono had brought him. He hadn't touched it once knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. The cousins sat on two chairs and watched him walk through the room. They had tried to get him to sit, too, but he just shook his head and continued. They had sighed and let him at his pacing. There was nothing they could do but wait and even if they knew that, it slowly tore at their nerves. 

Steve could still see it in front of him. 

_Kono and Chin were cuffing the small fishes in the main room while Steve and Danny proceeded into the back where the offices were. Signaling his partner to go left Steve walked to the right, gun ready and soundless._

_The sound of a shot and a crash disturbed the silence and Steve immediately ducked, but then realized that it had come from Danny's direction. As fast as he could he ran towards his partner and caught the boss coming out of one of the offices, holding his side._

“ _Freeze!”, Steve yelled and pointed the gun at him. He glanced at him and then tried to run away, but the SEAL was faster and tackled him into the ground only moments later. Cuffing him he glanced into the office the dealer had come from, he saw Danny laying on the ground gun in his limp hand and with closed eyes._

“ _Danny!” He was at his feet and crouched next to his partner in seconds. Looking him over he didn't see blood, so he turned him around leaned over him. A sigh of relief escaped him when Danny was still breathing._

_Carefully he shook him and talked to him, but Danny didn't open his eyes, didn't respond to anything. He just laid there on the ground and breathed evenly._

“Commander McGarrett? Detectives?”

Steve's head snapped up and was in front of the doctor immediately. “How is he?” 

“He's stable. No broken bones or any wounds. He only has a big bump on his head where he was probably hit by a heavy object. We don't know when he will wake up, but you can go inside now. Just be quiet and call a nurse immediately, if anything changes in his condition.” 

“Of course.” Steve shook the doctor's hand and hurried down the corridor towards Danny's room without actually running. Entering the room the rhythmic sound of Danny's heart rate and his breathing is the only noise in the small, white room. Walking slowly to his partner's side Steve swallowed the worry down and tried to calm his heart before it jumped out of his chest. 

“Come on, Danno. We need you here”, he whispered and was highly aware of Chin and Kono sneaking into the room and closing the door behind them, but he didn't care. They knew that his feelings for his partner weren't strictly professional or only feelings for a friend. It had taken every bit of confidence to tell them, but they had just smiled and told him that they already knew. 

“Wake up, Danny. Please.”

* * *

His head was throbbing. Like he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. No light was behind his closed lids which was definitely a plus. Trying to open his eyes, he groaned when it made his head hurt even more. 

“Danno?” His monkey was here with him, but he wouldn't have drunk that much if Grace was anywhere near him. 

“Come on, Danno. You can do it. Open your eyes.” The voice didn't match Gracie's at all, but no one else called him _Danno._

Slowly he lifted his lids and blinked, before everything came in focus. The first thing he saw was a pair of hazel eyes. His heart skipped a beat and a sound to his right answered it. Turning his head towards the noise he saw the machines. 

_Hospital,_ his brain provided.

“Danny?” A woman's voice and he looked back to his left. Three people. The tallest of them all was the owner of these hazel eyes. Unruly dark hair, stubble all over his chin and jaw and dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and slightly dirty. Worry was etched in every inch of his body. 

The other man was looking not much better. His black hair was more in place, but the dark circles and the worry was visible, too. 

The woman's bottom lip looked swollen as if she had worried it a little too much. Her hands were shaking and her shoulders too straight to be their natural position. 

“How are you?”, the black-haired man said and Danny hesitated. He didn't know these people and he was defenseless. Then his eyes fell on the badges on the belts of all three of them and he relaxed a little. 

“My head hurts, but otherwise everything's fine. Where is my daughter?” 

The crease in the tallest man's forehead deepened. “She wasn't here to begin with.” 

“But I heard her say my name.”

“You mean... _Danno_?”, the woman asked and Danny nodded, looking at the badges again.

_Hawaii?_

“Look, Detectives, no one else calls me _Danno,_ so I'm certain she's here. If you please were so kind to get her.” 

Silence followed his words and the shocked faces weren't helping Danny at all. Did he say something wrong? Was there something he was missing?

“Danny, you... you don't remember us?” The tone was heartbreaking and Danny looked up to the tallest man. His face had become emotionless, but his eyes were dark and filled with pain. It tore at his heart. 

“I'm sorry.” And he meant it. He didn't know these people, but he didn't want to hurt them. 

“I get the doctor”, the tallest announced and was out of the room moments later. Uncertain Danny frowned and looked at the remaining two. The woman smiled at him tentatively. 

“My name is Kono and this is Chin. The guy who stormed outside was Steve. We're your friends and we're glad that you're okay. Well, except the memory-part, but we'll work that out.” 

He smiled back, liking her immediately. She had something that made him feel protective towards her. 

Chin only nodded at him, but the slight tilt of his lips showed him that he was also glad Danny was okay. 

The door opened again and Rachel and Grace entered. Chin helped Danny to sit up and it caused Danny's head to throb painfully, but he ignored it in favor to hug his daughter and kiss her temple. 

“Danno, you okay?” 

“Yes, monkey. My head hurt a little, but now that you're here it's perfectly fine again.” 

She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder while he hugged her a little tighter. 

“I'm glad you're okay, Danny.” Rachel sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and leaned forward, careful to not loose his grip on Grace, before he kissed his wife gently. 

“You can't get rid of me that easily.” 

Shocked and uncomfortable faces surrounded him at that and he frowned again, before he noticed that the door had opened again and now a doctor he didn't know and Steve stood in the room. The doctor smiled and walked up to Danny while Steve's face was an unreadable mask and he leaned against the wall. 

“Well, well. I'm sorry to interrupt. Let me just make a few tests.” 

After a few minutes of the man doing things Danny didn't understand and asking him questions about his physical well-being (fine except the headache which slowly became less every second) and the last thing he could remember (Grace had staid home with the babysitter while Rachel and he had gone out for dinner in their favorite restaurant), the doctor told them that his suspicion was confirmed and that Danny had amnesia. It was only temporary and his memories would come back, but it needed time and there was nothing any one could do except wait it out. 

“If you're comfortable enough with it, Mr Williams, you can leave the hospital today. Someone has to remain with you, but I think it is best to be in a environment that may trigger your memories.” 

Danny nodded and thanked the doctor who waved it off and left the room, after he turned off the heart rate machine and freed Danny of anything else he had on his body. 

“I watch over him”, Steve said from the door and everyone looked at him, but his face was still unreadable and his eyes were on Danny who swallowed under the intense look. 

“Not necessary. I just go home.” He looked at Rachel, but she was biting down on her bottom lip and her whole body language told him that there was something she wanted to tell him, but didn't know how. A bad feeling settled in his stomach.

“Just say it.” 

“We're divorced”, she blurted out and his eyes widened. Blinking he looked at his finger where no signs of a ring was visible than to the others in the room for confirmation. They all nodded and he closed his eyes while he rubbed over his temples. 

“How long?”

“Three and a half years. Maybe a little longer.” Rachel's voice was soft, but there was this pitying edge to it that Danny didn't like at all. 

“Okay.” He paused and rubbed one hand over his face. He couldn't believe that he wasn't more upset about that. Hadn't he loved her? Looking up his eyes fell on Steve who had crossed his arms in front of his chest and still looked at him. For several seconds their eyes met and there was something in Steve's hazel ones that made Danny's palms sweaty and his heart race. 

“How about you put some clothes on and we wait outside?” Chin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled down at him. 

“I should probably take Grace back home. It's getting late.” Rachel looked apologetic, but Danny nodded and smiled at her, before hugging Grace tightly one more time. 

“I see you later, monkey, okay?” 

She nodded and pressed a kiss on his cheek, before hopping off the bed and waving at him until she and Rachel were out of sight. 

“Your clothes.” Kono pointed at a small heap on the chair in the corner, before she left the room and Chin pushed Steve after her who looked totally against it, but then closed the door. 

Sighing Danny leaned back and closed his eyes for a second. Nearly four years he couldn't remember. What had changed except for divorcing Rachel? He had new friends, that was for sure. Chin and Kono were friendly and tough enough to tolerate him. Danny wasn't so sure about Steve. The man had been silent for the rest of the time, surrounded by this aura of someone who had been to the military and was used to giving orders. Danny felt something for this man, but he wasn't sure what it was. Trust? Hate? Familiarity? Respect? Love? He didn't know. 

Shaking his head he threw the cover off him and stood up. He was a little bit shaky, but he took a deep breath and then walked to the chair.

* * *

“Boss”, Kono began, but Steve shook his head and tightened his jaw, before he could scream. Danny couldn't remember him, them or Hawaii. The pain in his chest nearly took away his ability to breath. 

_He doesn't remember you. Now you can make him fall in love with you without him having any feelings as a friend for you,_ a voice in his head whispered, but he shook his head again. It would be selfish. Steve wanted Danny to be fine, to remember everything they did together, to be his usual self and not be a manipulated person that Steve wanted him to be. 

He took a deep breath, turned to the other two of his team and tried a smile, even though he knew it was nowhere near real. 

“He will remember.” He just had to repeat it often enough, so that he maybe believed it someday. 

The door opened and Danny walked out of the room. The light-blue button-down shirt he had worn at the drug bust was rumpled and slightly dirty at the front where he had laid on the ground in the warehouse. His hair was pushed back, but not as neat as usual. 

“Let's go.” A small, careful smile played around his lips and Steve's stomach clenched while he made sure his face didn't give anything away. 

They walked to the nurse station where Danny signed a release form and then left the hospital. After a few steps Steve noticed that Danny had stopped and now looked around, before laughing a little and shaking his head. 

“We're really in Hawaii. How the hell did I end up here?” 

“You followed Grace here, after Rachel got remarried to a man called Stan Edwards.” Kono sounded cautious, but Danny just laughed again. 

“Hawaii. Of all places.” His expression was a little dark and Steve resisted to try cheer him up, but a second later Danny's face brightened and he resumed walking toward the parking lot. 

“Please, tell me that this is my car.” Careful Danny placed a hand on the hood of his Camaro and his expression was so cautious, so amazed that an automatic smile tugged Steve's lips upwards. 

“It's yours”, he confirmed and when Danny looked at him there was something in his eyes, a spark that made Steve's heart skip a beat. After a second the blond searched through his pockets and came up with his wallet, his phone and a few coins. He frowned and Steve smirked, when he reached into his own and pulled out the keys to the car. 

“Give them to me”, Danny ordered and Steve only shook his head and turned to the cousins who both smiled softly at the scene. 

“We see you tomorrow at the headquarter. Maybe that helps his memories.” 

They nodded and waved their goodbyes, before going to their car. Danny had crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the SEAL. 

“I want my keys.” 

“You don't know your way around here and I drive the car more than yourself anyway.” Steve walked to the driver's side, but before he could open the door Danny had grabbed his wrist and Steve had to suppress every single reflex to free himself immediately. 

“That's a lie.” His expression was hard and his grip firm. “I never let anyone drive my car. Never. So you are lying about that. What else are you lying about?” 

“I'm not lying. You're on my task force for about three years and approximately for three years I drive your car when we both sit in it.” 

Danny's eyes were slits and still mistrustful. Steve sighed.

“Look Danny, I'm your friend. I don't want to harm you. Rachel and Grace know me and trust me to keep you safe as I trust you to have my back, okay? You can trust me to have yours.” 

“Why do have these phantom pain in my shoulder and the urge to hit you, when I look at you?” 

Steve blinked at the sudden subject change, but then smiled slightly at the memory of their first case. “I got you shot and you hit me in the jaw for it.” 

Surprised Danny let go of Steve's wrist, but didn't step back. “You won't tell me any lies?” Steve's features softened automatically and he nodded. 

“No lies.” 

Nodding Danny stepped back and walked around the car to the passenger side, before grinning at the brunet over the roof and sitting down in the Camaro. Steve had to get his own goofy grin under control, before he could sit down himself. 

The drive was silent, because Danny was busy to look at the landscape and Steve was busy to not stare at Danny, but it wasn't easy. Therefore he concentrated on driving at a normal pace and obeying the speed limits. It would have taken only half as long if he had driven like usual, but he didn't want to have a fight with Danny already. 

He parked in his driveway, exited the car before Danny and walked to the front door to wait there while Danny observed the house and followed him at a much slower pace. 

“It's beautiful. You live here alone?” 

Steve hesitated, but then sighed. He had promised. No lies. “You moved in recently.” Opening the door he gestured for Danny to walk in first. His expression switched from surprised to understanding and then he smiled carefully at him, before entering the house first. Something was off. Steve could feel it in his gut, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly if it was good or bad.

* * *

The house was big and he loved it. There was not one room he didn't like and the view from the terrace ( _lanai,_ Steve had corrected) was breathtaking. Danny didn't like the water, not after what had happened to his friend, but he could appreciate the beauty of the beach and the waves which lapped lazily against the shore. 

He just stood there for a few minutes after he had looked through the whole house, let the sounds wash over him and the scents fill his nose. 

“You hungry?” 

Danny flinched and whirled around. “Jesus! Can't you announce yourself? What are you, a freaking ninja?” Clutching a hand to his heart he watched as a small smile tugged at Steve's lips and Danny realized that it was the same smile that had appeared several times already after they had left the hospital. It warmed something inside his chest. 

“I have steaks.”

The prospect of grilling steaks out here with the view of the beach and Steve as company made his stomach growl in hunger, even though he hadn't been hungry a minute ago.

He shrugged. “I think it will do, although I'm not that hungry.” That earned him another one of these small, warm smiles and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to not grin back stupidly. 

“Then steaks it is.” Steve walked over to the grill and began to fire it up. 

“I get plates and stuff.” Danny didn't wait for an answer and walked inside to where the kitchen were. Trying not to think about it he began to gather two plates, forks and knifes, two serviettes and a few items filled with spicery. Blinking he looked down at the things and then walked out to Steve who looked equally surprised.

“That was fast.” He looked at the things and the lifted an eyebrow. “And these are all the right things.” He looked up at Danny who tried to appear relaxed and casual. “How did you know?”

“I just fetched them without thinking much about it. Unconsciously, probably.” 

Steve made a noncommittal sound. “Can you get the steaks? I have to watch the fire.” 

“Sure.” Walking back inside Danny took a deep breath. There was something about Steve that made him uncomfortable. Like there wasn't enough air to breath or enough room for both of them. His heart raced the whole time and these hazel eyes made his knees a little bit weak. He felt like a teenage boy with his first crush again. 

That thought stopped him dead in his tracks. A crush? On Steve? He didn't even know him. Well, they were living together and he let Steve drive his car, so he had to certainly trust him. That he looked quite gorgeous certainly didn't help either.

Shaking of the thoughts he began walking again, before the photos on the wall caught his eye. He hadn't paid much attention to it before, but now they pulled him towards them with an invisible force. 

There was a photo of an elderly couple who were probably Steve's parents. A photo of Kono, Chin, Steve and himself all with beers in one hand and leaning against a table in a big room. Grace in a bathing suit on the beach waving with a small shovel and Danny smiling at her fondly, eyes squinted against the sun. He wasn't wearing a shirt and swimming trunks which looked suspiciously wet. Had he been swimming that day? No, that was impossible. 

The next photo was of Danny holding up a big fish. He hadn't been smiling, but he could see that he had been happy. Something pooled deep down inside his stomach and images fluttered through his mind. 

A boat, a gun, grease, Steve in the water and a shark... 

“Danny! Hey, Danny!” 

He looked up (when had he sat down?) to see Steve looming above him with worry and concern filling his features and a panic expression in his eyes. Frowning Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“What happened?“ His voice was a little rough.

“I heard a crash, came inside and found you here on the ground. You okay?“ Steve's eyes wandered over every inch of Danny's body who couldn't help but look away and therefore notice the destroyed lamp next to him. 

“Sorry about that. I will pay for it.“

“Dammit, Danny. I don't care about the stupid lamp. Are you okay?“ Steve took the blond's arms and helped him carefully onto his feet. 

“Yeah. I think I remembered something when I looked at the picture.“ Making a vague gesture towards the photos Danny tried to step back from Steve, but the brunet didn't let him and forced him instead to the lanai and into one of the chairs. 

“Wait here and I get the steaks and then we can talk about it.“ Steve looked him over a last time and then disappeared inside. Sighing Danny leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt totally wiped out. If every time he got some memories back felt like this, Danny wasn't sure if he wanted them back. 

Suddenly he could feel a presence around him and something cool against his cheek. He sighed contently and leaned into the touch. Slowly opening his eyes Danny saw Steve kneeling next to him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What did you remember?“ His voice was quiet and it made Danny feel taken care of. 

“That you're stupid enough to go swimming with sharks trying to get a sinking dingy to land.“ 

A low, deep chuckle was his answer and the amused spark Steve's eyes made Danny's fingertips tingle. 

“One of the things you have scolded me the least for.“ He grinned at him for one more time, before standing up and walking to the grill to throw the steaks on it. Danny couldn't look away from him. It shouldn't look so damn sexy. 

“So I scold you a lot?“ Keeping his eyes only half open he watched as Steve moved and grilled the steaks like it was the only thing that mattered. 

“Every day, every case, after everything I do.“

Danny couldn't see his face, but he could have sworn to hear a rather fond tone in his voice. A smile stole his way on his own lips. 

“So what do you know about me? So that I don't say anything that will sell me out.“ He winked at the brunet, when he had turned his head with a lifted eyebrow.

“Ex-New Jersey cop, Jets fan, two sisters and a brother, your father was a firefighter and after Rachel married Stan and moved here to Hawaii you followed to be near your daughter Grace. You hate being shot at, drives which are faster than the speed limit and swimming, if you have a choice. You pretend to hate Hawaii and me and my antics, but I know you don't.“ An amused and affectionate tone stole his way into Steve's words. 

“Everyone could know that.“ Danny stuffed enough challenge into his words that Steve turned around again. Grinning Danny made a show in getting comfortable (which he already was) and lifted his eyebrows accompanied with a hand gesture for Steve to get on with his talking. Steve rolled his eyes, one of the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“When you were younger you had to witness you best friend Billy drown, when he wanted to help you. On the eleventh of September 2001 you got captured by three dealers and your partner Grace got killed to get you talking. You got away only because some terrorists didn't know when to stop.“ His expression showed nothing, but Danny could see in these damn hazel eyes that he hadn't want to mention these events to not make Danny upset or anything. 

“If I told you about that, you must have tortured me enough“, he joked to get the mood to lighten up a little bit. He didn't want to think about these two days in his life. 

“You learn to surf and you're going hiking with me every once in a while, bitching all the way, of course, but you still do it.“ It was obvious that Steve wanted to help him getting the dark thoughts out of his head and Danny's was unbelievable grateful for that. 

“I don't believe you. I would never do that against my will. Hiking is torture of a whole different kind and as you said, I hate swimming if I have a choice.“ 

“You love your daughter and she wanted to learn surfing.“ 

Groaning Danny leaned back his head and covered his face with his hands. “Of course. Damn her and her charming nature.“ 

Steve laughed at that and Danny peeked through his fingers to see it. The corners of his eyes were crinkled and straight, white teeth showed between delicious-looking lips. It was a view he would give anything for. 

Closing his eyes he suppressed another groan. What the hell was wrong with him? 

“Alright. Here is your steak.“ 

Danny took his hands away from his face and looked down on his plate. His stomach growled again at the mere sight. 

On the other side of the table Steve sat down and opened two beers, before handing one over. With a nod the blond took it and tried a piece of the meat. A satisfied humming noise slipped over Danny's lips, but he didn't really care. 

„This is the best thing I've ever eaten.“ He looked up to see a small amused smile on Steve' lips and lifted his eyebrow. “Did I ever tell you that? This is delicious. Not as delicious as my mother's lasagna, but close. Very close.“ He took another bite and he closed his eyes briefly in bliss. “Ever thought about being a cook? I never tasted such a good steak before. Why can't I remember this? I want to remember this. This is definitely too good to be forgotten.“ 

A chuckle made him stop talking and he threw Steve a friendly glare which was simply answered with both hands in the air in an innocent gesture. 

The rest of the evening went by in a similar matter. Danny talked most of the time about everything and nothing and Steve gave his input every once and a while, but he didn't seem annoyed by it, more content, familiar and happy with the arrangement. They nursed two beers each, before Danny let out a huge yawn in the middle of a word and Steve announced that he should go to sleep now. Danny's weak protest died immediately when he saw Steve's determined face. Rolling his eyes he got up and made an attempt to gather the plates and stuff, but Steve gripped the blond's shoulders tight and steered him into the house, up the stairs and into a bathroom. 

“There's a blue toothbrush in the cabinet and I get the clothes in which you sleep. Your room is the second to the left.“ Steve paused. “If you need anything else, don't hesitated to ask. My room is the one next to yours.“ 

Danny smiled. “Thank you. Really. For everything. I can be a handful sometimes and my memory loss doesn't make it any easier. I appreciate everthing you're doing, even if I don't say it all the time.“ 

“Don't mention it.“ A flash of white teeth, the hazel eyes sparkling and a warmth in the whole expression that Danny's heart clenched for a second. 

After Steve was gone, Danny leaned onto the sink and took a deep breath. He didn't even know Steve. He knew that Steve was handsome, quiet and that his eyes gave every emotion away, but other than that... Military and intelligence training probably. Even so Danny could feel how his trust and feelings for Steve became deeper with each second they spend together. A few hours ago he had thought he had been still married to Rachel and now here he was, crushing on a perfect stranger he was living with. He must have hit his head pretty hard.

* * *

He woke up the next morning from the sun shining in his face. Surprisingly he had slept rather well in the foreign bed, even though he had still the feeling it wasn't perfect. 

Stretching and yawning he got up and walked to the bathroom. On the way there he walked past Steve's room and automatically his eyes wandered inside where no one was and the bed already perfectly made. 

Rolling his eyes he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before he got dressed in clothes that lay around and walked downstairs just in time to catch Steve walking inside from the lanai, dripping, half-naked and mouth-watering. Danny had problems to get his talking function under control. 

“You went for a swim? At what in the morning? You're crazy.“ 

“I was on the SEAL's team in the Navy, Danny“, he explained as if that was enough, but the blond rolled his eyes. 

“Of course. I knew it must have been something like that, but Steve? That is crazy“, he emphasized the last three words with hand gestures and what did Steve do? He chuckled. He actually chuckled. 

“You're still the same.“ Steve said it quietly as if he didn't want Danny to hear it, so he didn't comment on it. 

“How about you get dressed and I make some breakfast? We have to go to the headquarters, right?“ Danny was already on his way into the kitchen and only heard Steve's _Yeah_. It sounded slightly distracted, but he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Breakfast had been a strangely familiar affair. Danny had made the things he usual made and then ranted about Steve's healthy eating habits. It was kinda amusing and nearly like always, so Danny's memory loss got pushed into the back of Steve's mind and he started bantering with his partner and drove at his usual speed.

“Steve! Are you trying to KILL us?! Slow down!” Danny was gripping tight at the roof and the dashboard. 

Steve looked at him confused. 

“For fuck's sake, Steve, eyes on the road!”, Danny yelled and hit his arm, but only to put it in the position it had been before. 

“What... Oh, right.” Reluctantly he slowed down the speed and glared at the road ahead of him. 

“Had there been someone behind us?” 

Steve shook his head silently.

“Do you have a good explanation why you are driving like a maniac, then?” The blond slowly loosened his grip, but his body was still tense. 

“I always drive like this.” Shrugging he could see in the corner of his eye how Danny stared at him incredulously. 

“All the time?” The blond laughed breathlessly and rubbed one hand over his face. “And I still drive with you?”, he added as an afterthought, but more quietly, as if it had been more to himself than to Steve, so the SEAL didn't say anything. 

The rest of the drive went by in silence which made the brunet a little uncomfortable. Danny was usually talking non-stop, but this silence was unnerving. He seemed deep in thoughts and it tingled in his fingertips to get it out of his partner, in case even with violence, but then the headquarter came in sight and he let out a soundless sigh. The house had given Danny the memory of their fishing trip back, maybe the headquarter would do the same. 

They got out of the car and Danny nodded, like he came to a decision.

“We need to talk about that. I am not allowing you to drive my car if you wrap it around a streetlight any minute.” 

“I grew up here, Danny. I know the streets, every turn and corner. There is no way I have a accident. You don't need to worry.” He laced his words with annoyance, but he couldn't stop the small smile at the familiarity. 

“Yeah, sure. I don't believe you. We may have been partners for a while, but now you have to convince me again to believe you and the way you drive is not the way. In no universe is that the way to make someone believe you. Where did you even learn how to drive? In the school for neanderthals.” When he finished with his little rant and his all too familiar gesturing they had already reached the stairs. 

“Look, I get that you worried about your car, but I won't crash it.” _Not like the mustang,_ he thought, but didn't say. 

“Steve, what happened to my previous car?” Danny looked at him skeptical and Steve cursed his partner's ability to read him so well.

“Let's just say it isn't in the best condition.”

“What... No, don't. I don't want to know.” Danny shook his head and opened the glass door to the team region. Chin and Kono were leaning against the computer table already. 

“But if you do anything to my car, anything, Steve, I will murder you. In any possible way I will murder you. Without hesitation, you hear me? I won't care if we are partners or whatever, you will die.” 

“Yes, whatever you say, babe”, Steve automatically replied and then turned to Danny hastily to see that he looked at him with utterly surprise. Before he could take it back, Chin and Kono chuckled loudly.

“One day and everything is already back to normal. Who would have thought?” Kono winked at them and Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled at her. 

“I don't have my memories back, if that's what you're hinting, but I remembered Steve's and my fishing trip where we got hijacked which was not my fault.” Danny threw Steve a meaningful glance and Kono laughed, while Steve crossed his arm in front of his chest.

“I didn't know that he had a gun. I've told you if...”

“Yes, yes.” Danny dismissed it with a single movement with his hand and then began to look around. 

“Does anything come back to you?” Steve stepped closer to Danny, if he fell like the day before, but he shook his head and turned to Kono. 

“Could you show me my office?”

“I can do that, too”, Steve protested and immediately regretted it, when he saw the smirk on Chin's and Kono's faces. 

“It already has been too long that I have talked with another human being than you and frankly, I need my social life.” 

“Exactly, Steve. Danny needs a little space. You're suffocating him.” Kono grinned and gripped Danny's arm, totally ignoring Steve's glare. Together they went into Danny's office and while Kono sat down on the couch he walked around and observed the details around him. 

Sighing Steve turned his back on them and looked at Chin whose grin had disappeared and had been replaced with concern. 

“You okay?” 

The SEAL nodded and put his hip against the computer table, before crossing his arms again. “It's hard, but it gets better. He's still the same, just without the memories. He rants, complains about me sneaking up on him, me driving his car and my eating habits. It's the same and I'm grateful. It's just...” He paused and shook his head. “I can't really describe it.” 

Chin placed one hand on his shoulder. “I get it, brah, but you're not alone. We're with you one hundred pro cent. All the way.” 

“Thanks.” Steve smiled slightly. “I appreciate it.” 

“No problem.”

* * *

Nothing except for the four year-old Grace in the picture frame on his desk looked any kind of familiar. It was kind of frustrating, but also relieving that he wouldn't be too exhausted during the day. 

Looking at Kono, then through the glass walls at Steve's back and then back to Kono, he gathered all his courage and sat down next to her.

“I have a question. About Steve and me. About our relationship.” 

Kono's eyes widened at first, then a grin spread over her lips, before she forced her features into a attentive, but otherwise expressionless expression. Danny had to bit the inside of his cheek to not laugh. 

“What do you want to know?” Her tone was cool, disinterested, but he wasn't a cop for nothing. He could see her excitement in her eyes and body language.

“I noticed him looking at me in a... special way”, he began cautiously. “His smiles are small, but affectionate and fond. We're living together, there are photos in the house of me looking like I went swimming. I let him drive my car and converse with my daughter and... What I wanted to ask was if... Are Steve and I a couple, Kono?” 

“You think you like him?” The corners of her mouth twitched and she was about to burst with glee and excitement. 

“Yes. I mean, my heart skips a beat every time he smiles those private, soft smiles, when he thinks no one can see it. He acts annoyed by my endless talking, but I can see that he doesn't mean it seriously. Those eyes...” Danny shook his head. “I wasn't upset, when Rachel told me we were divorced. There is no other explanation.” 

“Oh God, Danny!” Kono flung her arms around his shoulders and hugged him enthusiastically. “Steve will be so happy.” He leaned back a bit to look him into the eyes. “He didn't want to push you into anything.” 

“Kono, I don't even know if I can do it.” 

Her happiness dimmed a little and she frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

“We had been a couple and I don't know, if I can be what he wants. At least four years are deleted inside my brain and everything changed. What if I have also changed and now I'm not the same person anymore? I don't want to hurt him.” 

She nodded thoughtfully. “You could take it slow. I'll help you and together we will make him fall in love with you all over again, okay?” She smiled and he nodded carefully, before smiling back.

“I would like that.” He hesitated and sighed. “Do you have any tips?” 

“Of course.” She grinned broadly and he didn't know if he should feel happy or pull out of this whole thing as fast as he could.

* * *

Chin and Steve were going over old, unsolved cases from the time before Five-O like they always did, when there was nothing to do and the paperwork had been finished or wasn't that important. Nothing jumped into their eyes, but Steve couldn't concentrate anyway. He glanced towards Danny's office every half minute and when he saw Kono and Danny only sit on the couch and talk. 

“Relax”, Chin had told him after a few minutes, but Steve just shrugged and resisted looking over for two whole minutes. 

After an eternity-like period the door to Danny's office opened and the other two of the team walked over to the computer table. Kono buzzed with glee and immediately leaned into Chin's ear to whisper something to him Steve couldn't catch. Chin's lips twitched and a spark entered his eyes. A bad feeling settled into Steve's gut and he turned to Danny who came to stand next him and smiled softly, when their eyes met. 

“You okay?” It came out softer and more worried than Steve had wanted, but Danny only nodded and bumped his arm against Steve's slightly.

“Of course. A single woman can't take me out. I was married, remember?” 

“Let's go to Kamekona”, Chin interrupted, before Steve could say something. “It's another stop to get Danny's memories back.” 

Danny shrugged and turned to Steve who couldn't look away from him, but nodded. For a few seconds they just looked into each others eyes and like so many other times before Steve resisted the urge to pull Danny against him and kiss him senseless. 

They took two cars and Steve couldn't say how it happened, but when he drove the Camaro towards Kamekona's shrimp truck Chin was sitting in the passenger seat and Kono and Danny were driving in Kono's Chevrolet. 

“This is wrong”, Steve stated after ten minutes of complete silence in the car and Chin threw him a amused side-glance. 

“Ya think?” 

“Danny just walked to Kono's car and didn't even complain that he couldn't observe what happened with his own. What the help did the two talk about in his office?” 

“No idea, brah, but I had a thought. Maybe someone should contact Gabrielle about Danny's situation.” 

Steve's hands tightened automatically on the steer wheel and he gritted his teeth. 

“Look, I know this is hard and it's maybe not the best thing for you, but she could help Danny with his memories.” Chin pressed his lips together as if he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. Steve shook his head and ignored it. 

“Later.” 

With that they didn't talk again for the rest of the drive and Steve tried to get his anger, jealousy and pain under control so that the others wouldn't notice anything when he got out of the car.

* * *

“You can do this, Danny”, Kono told him, when they pulled to a stop on the parking lot next to the beach. He fidgeted in his seat. 

“You think he won't be disgusted or totally freaked out by it?” 

Kono shot him a incredulous look. “You're a detective. Don't you see all the evidence?” Without waiting for an answer she got out of the car and he sighed, before he followed, just in time to see the Camaro roll to a stop. 

Immediately Kono pulled her cousin with her toward a free table in front of a truck and Danny reluctantly walked over to Steve. 

“Can I ask you a question?”, the blond asked without preamble, before he could loose his courage. Steve frowned, but nodded while he handed over the keys to the Camaro. 

“It will probably sound a little weird, but I'm the one with the memory-loss so I guess I have a free pass. Anyway.” Danny took a deep breath, then looked up to meet the brunet's hazel eyes. Everything he had wanted to say disappeared from his mind and all he could think about was to step closer and kiss the owner. Danny swallowed shallowly, gaze flickering between eyes and lips and before he could stop himself he had moved closer to his partner. Grabbing Steve's shirt collar he licked his lips hastily and the hazel eyes widened, when the realization hit what exactly Danny was going to do. They both paused for a moment and then moved toward each other, lids already slipping over blue eyes in anticipation. 

“Danny! I guessed I could find you here.” 

The two men jumped away from each other and Danny's heart was racing in his chest, when he turned to the voice. A beautiful woman walked towards them. She had brown hair, dark eyes and reminded him a little bit of Rachel. 

“Your phone always went straight to voice mail.” Smiling she gave him a hug and a short kiss on the corner of his lips. He blinked and glanced to Steve quickly. The brunet had his closed-off expression again, but his eyes were hard and it made Danny's chest tighten. 

“Gabrielle, we just wanted to eat something. Do you want to join us?” Steve's tone was polite, a little distant maybe, but the woman, Gabrielle, didn't seem to notice. 

“I would love to.” She took Danny's hand and intertwined their fingers, before beginning to walk towards the cousins who had both expressions of surprise, shock and guilt plastered on their faces, but they got it quickly under control and smiled at the newcomers. 

“Gabby, how nice to see you.” Kono hugged her quickly and Chin nodded at her. 

“Actually I have been to the headquarter, but you were already gone and there was no case, so I thought you were probably here.” She turned to Danny again and leaned into him, before kissing him again, this time a little longer and more lingering. She didn't notice Danny panicking next to her and he ran everything through his head again. His eyes went to Steve who didn't look at him, but the pain, jealousy and acceptance were clearly visible in his eyes like it happened before. Danny had nearly kissed him. He had only not kissed the brunet, because Gabrielle had showed up. Gabrielle who was... his girlfriend? But then why had Kono encouraged him to go for Steve? 

Anger mixed with confusion and he pulled his hand from Gabrielle's to stand up. 

“Kono, a word.” He looked at her and she hesitated. “Now”, he added with a tone he always used, when he wanted to be taken seriously by authority people. She stood up quickly and they went over to the small wall where Danny half-sat half-leaned against it so that she was forced to stay in front of him exposed. 

“Is she my girlfriend?”, he asked calmly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. She looked away for a second and then looked him in the eyes straightening her shoulders. He had to give her that. She had courage. 

“Yes. Her name is Dr. Gabrielle Asano and you asked her out to coffee after a case where you and Steve gave her gold coins to analyze.” 

“You knew about our relationship when you told me to go after Steve? Told me that Steve and I were a couple?” He didn't raise his voice, didn't use his usual hand gestures and she noticed it, too. Slightly moving her weight from one foot to the other she shook her head.

“I didn't say you were a couple, just that Steve will be happy about your feelings and it could be that I didn't deny it.” 

Danny sighed. “Kono, this woman is my girlfriend. You knew that. Because your encouragement toward my feelings for Steve I nearly kissed him merely a few minutes ago. I was inches away from cheating on a woman I don't even know, a woman I probably have feelings for, a woman you knew existed and I had forgotten. You know me for a while, right? Then you probably know how guilty I would have felt and that wouldn't be fair to anyone. I have lost my memories and you're my friend. I'm not accusing you. I'm just a little disappointed. That is everything I wanted to say.” 

She bit her bottom lip and then opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head. 

“I don't want to hear it. Go ahead to the others.” Turning his back to her he clearly indicated that the conversation was over. He could hear her steps after a few seconds leading away from him and he sighed heavily. His life was totally messed up. 

First his memories, then the feelings for Steve, the new surroundings, new people, Gabrielle... 

The comment about his phone made him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone which was turned to mute. Several calls, five voice mail messages and two text messages.

The texts were from Grace asking if he was okay and if 'Uncle Steve' was treating him good otherwise she would have no choice then to punish him. They made Danny smile a little, but his bad mood was still in place. 

One voice message was from Gabrielle to ask if they could meet and if the bust had gone okay. The second was from Rachel concerned about his health and asking about the next weekend, because of Grace. His mum was next telling him that he had to call her and not make worry even more than she already was. 

The last two were not helping his mood improve at all.

“ _Hey Danny, it's Catherine. Steve told me you were sent to the hospital. You okay? He didn't call me again, so I'm trying you now, but obviously you're not answering your phone either. So if you get this, give me ring or send a message. I just want to know you're okay.”_

Danny didn't know who this Catherine was, but he had the feeling he didn't really like her that much. 

“ _Brah, new flavors. Check them out.”_

What did he have for friends to get such messages? 

He switched the volume on the cell back on and then pocketed it, before leaning onto the wall and looking onto the beach and the waves rolling over the sand in gentle motions. 

This was so fucked up (excuse his language). He just wanted to remember and not have this whole shit going on around him. 

“Danny? You okay?” Steve's voice made him flinch, but he forced himself not to look at him as he straightened his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Sure. Just a little bit too much right now to take it in.” Shrugging he stared at the water.

“You're mad.” 

Danny gritted his teeth. “I'm not.” His voice had a casual, calm tone. “Everything's fine. I'm just stressed.” 

“I know you. I can tell that you're mad. And upset”, he added almost like an afterthought and Danny didn't want anything more than to turn to Steve and spill everything he was thinking. 

“Who's Catherine? She spoke on my voice mail”, he instead opted to say and earned a minute of silence in which the blond resisted to look at his partner. 

“Catherine Rollins is... a friend of mine. She's in the Navy”, he explained slowly and Danny clenched his hands to fists inside his pockets. 

“You said _no lies,_ remember?” 

Steve sighed and it sounded like he was rubbing his hand over his stubble, but Danny still didn't look. 

“Alright. She is sort of my girlfriend.” 

At that Danny had to turn and look at him, heart clenching painfully. “Sort of your girlfriend?” 

“More friends with benefits, but...” He trailed off and shrugged obviously not looking at the blond. 

“Oh.” But Steve had leaned into the almost-kiss, hadn't he? Apparently not, if he had a girlfriend. Danny felt the lump building in his throat and the burning sensation behind his eyes. Blinking he took a deep breath, before he turned away from the ocean and Steve. 

“I'm driving home”, he told him and then walked quickly to his car without looking at the others again. He didn't want to see their faces, didn't want to see his 'girlfriend', the guy he was in love with and all the memories he couldn't recall. 

Someone grabbed his arm, when he reached for the keys. 

“Danny, that's not a good idea.” 

“Steve, I can find the way myself.” He freed himself and then unlocked the car. 

“You shouldn't leave like that. Talk it out with us. Don't stay mad or upset.” 

“I'm not angry. If I was angry, I would definitely tell you elaborately and with hand gestures. Get away from the car.” The blond sat down on the driver's seat and attempted to pull the door closed, but Steve grabbed the frame and leaned down a little to look Danny in the eyes. 

“You are silent and totally calm, when you're angry. I told you that I know you. That includes your behavior and attitude.” 

Danny suppressed a growl. “Get away from the car or...” 

“Or what?”, the Seal interrupted. “You tell everyone everything about me that only you know? Oh, right, that's not possible, because you don't remember anything about me.” 

Snarling Danny exited the car again and grabbed Steve's collar, but this time definitely not with the intention to kiss the brunet. 

“You listen to me, you asshole. I wasn't the one who didn't tell the amnesia-victim about his girlfriend or didn't lean into an almost-kiss when they knew that they both were already in a relationship. You told me that you wouldn't lie to me and I get that lying and completely not telling are different things, but that doesn't make any fucking difference to me right now. So if you have to say anything that explains your actions perfectly, please, be my guest, but keep in mind that I'm fucking pissed right now and you have to choose your words with the utmost care, because god help me if I don't kill you right now.” 

Steve clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened. “I can tell you I'm sorry, that any of this wasn't my intention, but that would be lies.”

“The truth then”, Danny said through clenched teeth and his fingers itched to just bash the brunet's head into the hood of the car. 

“When you leaned into me like this, got into my personal space and the realization hit me that you were going to kiss me, I couldn't think of anything else than your warmth, alright? I had wanted it for so long that just your eyes make me become a mess. Even now, when you're angry and totally murderous, I want to push you up against the car and kiss you.” His voice was low, his eyes became dark while he spoke and Danny would have lied if this hadn't totally turned him on. Hastily he backed off and let go off him like he had burned himself. 

“You... That's...” Danny shook his head and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his temples where a headache started to form. His body ached to touch Steve again and half his mind was heavily supporting that, but the other half held him back. Each of them was in a relationship, Danny didn't even remember four years of his life and people he thought he could trust were telling him shit. He didn't know what to do anymore. 

Images flared suddenly inside his head, before a scene was clearly visible. 

“ _Steve?” Danny knocked against the open door of the brunet's office and watched as his partner looked up from the couch he was laying on. Questioning he raised an eyebrow without making any further attempt to move._

“ _What's up?”_

“ _I need a favor.”_

_Steve frowned and sat up slowly to face the blond upright. “Is something wrong?”_

_Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest. “Can I crash at your place? My apartment...” He paused, not entirely sure how to finish that sentence, but Steve knew how to read him. Sometimes that was a really bad thing._

“ _Of course you can and this time you're going to move in.”_

 _Danny sighed heavily. “We've been over this. I'm not going to move in with you.”_ I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore, _he added silently to himself._

_The expression on Steve's face changed into this determined, Navy Seal expression he always got when he had something he wanted, before he acted without thinking and most of the time got Danny shot._

“No, _Steve. I'm not going over this with you again. I'm not moving in. There is nothing that would make me do it and you know it. So just agree to let me stay for a few days and everything's good. I'm out of your hair and it's fine.”_

_Steve stood up. “I want you to move in.” That was it. He didn't say anything more, but it accomplished his goal. Danny's body wanted to throw itself at the Seal and his mind was half-supportive of this. The other half could hold him back only barely._

“ _Steve...”_

“ _Danny, my house is big enough”, he interrupted and leveled a glare at the shorter man while crossing his arms in a similar fashion. “It's connected to the beach for Grace. We would be faster at crime scenes and I wouldn't worry so much.” The last bit broke through the defenses. Danny sighed gravely and closed his eyes to not jump the brunet._

“ _Fine”, he spat. “Fine, but you won't be my boss there, too.”_

_Steve's answer is a big, goofy grin that makes Danny all warm and tingly inside._

His arm felt like it was in a vice-grip. He got shaken and he blinked to clear the fog in his mind. 

“Danny.” Chin's face was the first he saw edged with worry and relief. Behind him stood Kono and Gabrielle while Steve knelt next to him and held his bicep. He sat on the ground again and leaned against the Camaro. 

“This is ridiculous”, Danny muttered to himself. “This getting back of memories is so not fun.” 

“What did you remember?” Steve didn't move and it felt like his hand burned its way through Danny's shirt. With as much willpower as he could muster he pulled free from the grip and turned to the others. 

“Nothing important”, he dismissed coldly and got up to his feet, ignoring Steve's hand and the slight twinge in his bad knee. 

“Danny?” Gabrielle had her hands clasping each other and looked worried and confused. Time to set some things right.

“I have some explaining to do.”

She nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. “We can sit in the car if you want and then we can eat lunch.” 

_Not likely,_ he thought, but nodded and walked with her around the hood to hold the door open for her. She shot him a half-sincere smile. 

When he had sat down a few seconds went by without the two saying a word and Danny sighed heavily. 

“Yesterday on a bust I got hit over the head and lost my memories of the last four years or so. The doctor said it was only temporary and they will come back with time. That what happened just now was me remembering something.”

“Oh.” He paused and looked through the wind shield. “Then you don't remember our conversation when I came back two days ago, do you?” 

He frowned and turned a little on his seat to look at her fully. “What conversation?” 

She hesitated and looked at him like she tried to read him. “I'm not sure if I should tell you.” 

“Gabrielle, if you lie to me or hold any information back that I could have need for, I swear you can go back to the others and join their club Not-Telling-Danny-Anything-That-Could-Help-Him-Regain-His-Memories.” 

At that she smiled a little. “It was about our relationship and... Steve.” A glance at him and a knowing glint entered her eyes. “You already know the part about Steve. About your feelings for him.” 

“Kind of figured it out when I couldn't stop my heart from racing and my thoughts from straying to him, to kissing him, to how it feel...” Danny cleared his throat and looked away, slightly embarrassed by his dreamy tone. “Anyway, yeah. I kind of like him more than I should with having a girlfriend and him having a girlfriend. It's all kind of a mess.” 

“Actually, our conversation ended with us breaking up and me agreeing that I help you with Steve.”

He could only stare at her shocked. Did he hear her correctly? They were not... He was able...

“That doesn't really change anything. Steve still has a girlfriend and he lied to me about you and Kono lied to me about you and I don't know how to deal with this stuff.” He buried his face in his hands and felt Gabrielle's hand rubbing over his back soothingly. 

“You will remember everything with time. It will be fine.” 

“But they... I can't trust them to have my back when they lie to me. I have Grace to think about and I have you. Kind of, anyway.” They smiled at each other, before she pulled him into a hug and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. 

“You should talk to Steve. Like really talk and not just avoiding to speak about your feelings. He can do that enough for you both.” She winked at him and he grinned. 

“And you're really not mad that I like him?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not, silly. Like I told you two days ago, when you asked me the exact same question, I'm happy that you found the One for you. And I'm totally pulling in the favor when I need help with mine, when I find him, you got that?” 

He nodded slowly, before playing her words in his head one more time. “The One? I told you that I think Steve' the One?” 

“Well, the exact words you used were 'Steve's the most important person for me and if anything happens to him I would be broken. Even the thought of him leaving my life in any way possible, feels like someone ripped a hole in my chest.' So him being the One was just my conclusion.” 

“You memorized every word?” He looked at her astonished and a little blushing. The thought of Steve being the One he only told Grace about in fairy tales, the one true love, changed everything. 

“I have a photographic memory.” She shrugged and looked at him observing. “You look like you're about to burst. Maybe you should do it now, before you loose your courage.” 

He took a deep breath, then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You're amazing.” Hastily he got out of his car, while she copied him more slowly. 

“The best”, he called over his shoulder loudly, but he was already moving towards the table where Steve, Kono, Chin and some big guy sat, watching him with various expression, but the only one that counted was Steve's. He had put on his mask again, but his eyes were fixed on Danny, filled with uncertainty. The blond stopped right in front of him and didn't think about it, let his emotions control his actions and right now he wanted nothing more than be in the arms of his true love, to never let him go. 

“Catherine or me.” He had intended his voice to be strong, confident, but it was shaky and too emotional, too filled with love and fear of rejections. 

Steve stood up, hazel eyes sparkling. “Are you saying there's a possibility of... _us_?” The last word full of awe, warmth, love and Danny gave him a small smile. 

“You just have to choose me”, the blond told him as firmly as he could. “I'm not going to be some affair.” 

A second later he found himself pressed against the Seal, warm and strong arms around his waist and hazel, beautiful eyes right in front of him. Slowly he let his hands wander over Steve's chest upwards around his neck. Soft hair tickled his fingers, breath brushed over his lips and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. 

“You're always my choice.” Steve dipped down his head, pulled him even harder against him in a display of possessiveness and the soft, gentle kiss stood in heavy contrast to his body language. Warm lips moved over Danny's and his whole body sang. His heart skipped a beat and he could feel his knees going weak. Something flashed behind his closed lids and he had to pull back to rest his forehead against Steve's shoulder. Image over image entered his mind and overwhelmed him. Desperately he clung to his partner's shoulders, while he tried to comprehend everything that was thrown at him.

“Danny? Danny, you okay?” Steve's voice penetrated the storm, but the blond shook his head. 

“A second”, he manages and it sounds pressed, breathless. The arms around him tightened and he felt like he was falling.

* * *

Danny become limp in his arms and panic rose inside him, but he pushed it down quickly and positioned his partner on the bench. The others were watching concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to care to say something to them. 

“Danny? Danny, come on.” He patted the blond's cheeks carefully and his heart skipped a beat in relief, when Danny sighed and his eyes opened fluttering. Grumbling he focused on Steve and looked more than a little drowsy. 

“I can't believe a kiss from you brought back my memories. This is not a fairy tale that Disney managed to totally ruin by weird animations and bad dialog. I already know what Grace will say. 'It was true love's kiss, Danno. Uncle Steve and you are meant to be.'” He shook his head, closing his eyes, but winced and Steve placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at him. Blue eyes shone and Steve couldn't help but smile goofily. 

“Every Disney movie has a happy end, Danny.” His smile turned into a smirk, when the blond scoffed, rolled his eyes, but leaned into his touch sighing. 

“If you don't get me injured again, it could be.” Danny looked the side and smiled slightly at the others. “Sorry for giving you such a hard time.” 

They all waved it off and the women even kissed his cheek which earned them a halfhearted glare from Steve and they laughed. 

“Glad to have you back, brah”, Chin offered and clasped one hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before releasing it. 

“How about going home?”, Steve got his partner's attention again and smiled cheekily, when the blue eyes darkened and the tongue flicked out to move over dry lips. 

“I think I would like that.” Placing a kiss on Steve's lips, full of promise and love, Danny's expression became stern. “But you're calling Catherine and telling her that you two have to meet or need to talk or whatever. I don't care. I'm serious, Steve, I don't share.”

“I will. I call it off.” Brushing back a few stray strands of blond hair he marveled in the thought that Danny was really his. “Everything for you.” 

“Cheesy ninja”, Danny teased, but the affectionate tone and the fond look in his eyes warmed Steve and assured him that this might probably be their Disney movie happy ending, but Steve wouldn't say this out loud, otherwise he would trigger with a high possibility a discussion who the princess was and that wasn't something Steve was really keen on talking about. 


	2. Just a Quick Question

Hello guys :D *quick wave*

First, thank you soooo much for reading Feelings Over Memories and (hopefully) enjoying it. I thought about the story for a while now and actually I have the feeling that it was a bit short. I could have been so much more. Now I jsut wanted to ask you guys if you would want something like that. A partly re-written fanfiction with a few *cough* chapters, if I can get it like that.

Just tell me please and my motivation will be upped, because I think I will do it anyway ;)

Greetings and Kisses

Masters <3


End file.
